1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel chair with a removable toilet bowl and seat and more particularly pertains to allowing people in wheel chairs to more easily and comfortably undergo bodily waste elimination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel chairs and toilets of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel chairs and toilets of various configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the transportation of invalids in wheel chairs and to facilitate individuals in wheel chairs to undergo bodily waste elimination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,113 to Di Matteo et al. an invalid transfer arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,284 to Brantman et al. discloses a sliding transfer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,549 to Riva discloses a transfer seat to be used between a wheelchair and an automobile seat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,377 to Wilson discloses a wheelchair with sidewardly swingable seat.
In this respect, the wheel chair with a removable toilet bowl and seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing people in wheel chairs to more easily and comfortably undergo bodily waste elimination.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wheel chair with a removable toilet bowl and seat which can be used for allowing people in wheel chairs to more easily and comfortably undergo bodily waste elimination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.